The Green Imp
by the maids diaries
Summary: AU. Sarah is living in NY when she met her.


**_First, this is my first sarah/cora writing, so please, be kind. Also, I'm not a english natural speaker, forgive me for my mistakes. Hope you like it._  
**

* * *

**40's - New York City**

Sarah new, as long as she got in that foreign place, that life could change in a good way. Pack some bags, put all the money inside their pockets and get a ship to an unknown place; the kind of thing that just Thomas and her were brave enough to do. Well, not really, after all Andrew came along, but she liked to think that way. It gives their adventure a special sense.

Red lips, fancy clothes, high hills and a cigarette. Life was fair enough with them. Nobody cares if they think different from 'normal', if they come from the other side of the sea, if she was married or not. They had money; that's was all that mattered.

The Green Imp was celebrating its first anniversary when her eyes got a glimpse of that sexy stunning image. She walked slowly through the tables, arm linked with a gorgeous guy, but not as gorgeous as her. A strange sensation ran over Sarah's spine and suddenly she felt that it was hot in there, not in the club, not that kind of heat, but inside her clothes, inside her body. She felt those flames, unashamedly getting in control of herself.

She found herself attracted to that beauty, too dangerous attracted. Sarah stared her all that night, impossible to look away, impossible to disguise. Night after night that woman came there with that guy, driven her insane bit by bit. One night, one ordinary night, she entered alone in the salon, finding herself a discreet place to sit. Thomas smirked knowing exactly what would happen while Andrew was sweating, nervous, jealous, looking at her with his eyes full of disapproval. It almost amused her.

Sarah was a hunter, a lioness. She wanted that woman, so she was having her, no matter what. And so she did. Their eyes locked for the thousandth time and Sarah hold her feline gaze for far too long for her intentions don't be misunderstand.

Their first kiss was an explosion of feelings. Hands exploring each other curves, hair coming down pin after pin, clothes getting discarded one after the other. Their lipstick stained their pale skin, necklines were explored with hands, lips, tongues. Gosh, what was that?

"This was your first time with a woman, wasn't it?" Cora asked when they fell over the mattress together, embraced between the white silk sheets.

Sarah laugh, softly, quiet, burying her face in Cora's hair instead answering her.

After that night, that delighted night, she only saw Cora once more, almost a month later, when she looked after Sarah to tell her she was going to UK, to get married with a lord of something. For one month Sarah quietly wondered about why she didn't showed up anymore, why she didn't send her a note or anything.

_O'Brien, you're a fool. A stupid dumb bitch._

All that time she thought she was the hunter but she finally understood she was the hunting.

"Are you still in love with her?" Andrew asked quietly, almost whispering in her ear.

"I wasn't in love with her." Sarah didn't want to talk about it, not with Thomas and specially not with Andrew Lang.

"You aren't in love with me either." He didn't accused her, he would never do it. Andrew tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Love is not for people like me. I'm a troubled soul, Andrew." Maybe she have loved him, maybe she do love him, but not exactly how he wanted, not to make her accept his late married offer, the one he did in one night like that, when they sat together in the bathtub, relaxing in each other's arms after sex. Frantic, exhausting and extremely satisfying sex.

"Says the christian. You know I don't mind, as long as you're here."

She turned into his arms enough to look into his eyes. He loved her, he loved her for a long time now, and it warmed her heart. She kissed his lips softly, parting her lips when he demanded deeper their kiss. After a long slow kiss, they shared their breath, staring in each other eyes, closely.

"You're my knight in shining armor, you always have been."

"And I will always be."

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated :D_


End file.
